


The Sierra Hotel

by zaddy_123



Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [3]
Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, All the Way Through Penetration, Anal, Belly Kink, Blue Eyes, Broken, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Condoms, Crying, Cum Inflation, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, Domination, Ebony - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hotel Sex, Impossible Fit, Inflation, Interracial Relationship, Irish, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Long Cock, Lots of Cum, Masturbation, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle, Penis Size, Penthouse, Pool, Ruined, Screaming, Shemale, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Thick Cock - Freeform, Weird anatomy, all the way through, belly bulge, cock growth, cumflation, distention, futanari muscle, gaped, gaped asshole, gaped cunt, huge cock, huge cumshot, monster cock, muscular, shaking orgasm, too thick, veiny cock, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Chloe is a tall Irish futa babe with a kink for small girls. meets a familiar face on tinder, a tiny ebony girl named Ruth. On their date, she realizes that Ruth was actually an underage teen who goes to her sister's high school, but that doesn't stop her. She takes Ruth back to the hotel penthouse. Chloe fucks Ruth with her impossibly large futa monster cock, the thickness alone is as wide as Ruth's waist. A few orgasms later and Ruth is taking the thick rod all the way through.
Series: Grand Ridge Secondary School Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142474
Kudos: 24





	The Sierra Hotel

Chloe was a 24 year old woman. She was Irish with wavy red hair, green eyes, a small button nose, and stood at an intimidating 7 foot 2 inches tall.

Right now, she was in the hotel she owned, the Sierra Hotel. She inherited it from her parents. They died in a sudden accident. Ever since, she’s watched over the hotel, it was all she had left of them. They had been making a lot of money that year from tourists. Downtown Cliffswell (A fiction city I just made up) had a lot of visitors during the spring. It was a big city, very rich and wealthy, but the people were undoubtedly kind to foreigners.

Chloe lived there, in the penthouse of the Sierra Hotel. It was as if someone had built a house on the 45th floor of the hotel. The inside was the peak of luxury. A California king bed, state of the art appliances, marble countertops, the works. Outside, on the roof, was a pool with lights on the floor, a hot tub, and palm trees all around. Right now, Chloe was resting in the giant hot tub. She wore a tight pink bikini, but down below was another story. Chloe was stroking her thick monster cock while going through tinder on her phone. 

Suddenly, she saw a girl that caught her eyes. It was a cute little ebony girl. She had beautiful chocolate skin, deep blue eyes, her curly black hair was in a ponytail, she had red lipstick and big round glasses. She wore a red flower dress and had a warm smile in her profile pic.

Her profile read:

Ruth, 18  
Lives in Cliffswell  
4 miles away

“I’m just a teen trying to find her way in this world. Be the reason I delete this app!”

Chloe smiled, she looked familiar. Chloe’s Irish monster cock tightened, and she groaned. She super liked Ruth and put her phone down, finishing masturbating.

A few minutes later her phone dinged. She stopped what she was doing and looked over. It was Tinder, she had a match with Ruth. A few seconds after that, Ruth sent a message.

“Hey there good looking, whatcha doin?” 

“Just chillin rn, cutie. Wanna meet up?”

“With a beautiful like you, definitely!”

“Great, where do you wanna meet?”

“The Galley, on 24th and Blazer street, 8:00pm.”

Chloe looked at the time, it was 6:36 and the restaurant was only 15 minutes away.  
“Sure thing, do you want me to pick you up?”

“No thanks, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” She sent a winking emoji.

Chloe climbed out of the hot tub and finished herself off, dumping her thick load into a big bucket. She went inside and took a quick shower, cleaning the chlorine off her body. She grabbed her towel, dried herself off, and went to her room to get dressed. She put on her underwear. It was a pink bag for her long cock. She shoved her meat inside and got on her pink bra, she reached around and snapped the clip together. She put on the black dress from her closet, then went back to the bathroom.

Chloe got out her makeup. After years of practice, she mastered the skill of doing her wings. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. The black really brought out her green eyes. She put on her deodorant and a spray of perfume.

She looked at herself in the mirror and did finger pistols, “Chloe, you look gorgeous. You’re a muscular futanari beast who’s going to kill it today.”

She smiled and walked out into the living room and called in her maid. Less than a minute later, the woman was there.

“Hello Miss Garcia,” Chloe said.

“Hola Chloe!”

Miss Garcia might be almost double Chloe’s age, but that didn’t matter to Chloe, she still liked to ruin her maid sometimes. She loved the feeling of an experienced Hispanic woman who knows her way around a monster, and Miss Garcia never complained.

“Hey Miss Garcia, there’s a bucket of my sperm by the pool, could you take care of it please?” Chloe asked.

“Of course, dear,” She said, getting on her yellow rubber gloves and heading outside, bringing the janitor trolley with her.

A few minutes later it was time to go.

“Jack, get the car ready, please. I’m going on a date.”

“Of course, Miss Bridger.”

Chloe walked out of the Mansion in high heels, she got into the large SUV and shut the door.

“Where to Miss Bridger?”  
“The Galley, on 24th and Blazer.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

During the car ride, Chloe stared out the window. Usually the car would be self-driven, but Jack appreciated driving himself.

“Hey Jack, do you think I’m a freak?” Chloe asked.

“Of course not, Miss Bridger.”

“I feel like a freak.”

Jack sighed, “Chloe, you are not a freak. Listen, I’ve served your parents for 25 years before they died. One time, I asked your father about you, why he chose for you to undergo the hybrid procedure. He said it was to protect you, your increased muscle mass, greater intelligence, coordination, it was for your safety. Of course there were some…unforeseen affects, but you are an amazing person Chloe, you’re kind and compassionate and smart and brave… you are not a freak. I promise you Chloe, in 30 years, almost everyone is going to be a hybrid mutant.”

“You really think so?” Chloe asked.

“I do, look at me, I have a robot arm,” He waved his right arm in the air, then brought it back down to the wheel, “150 years ago, people thought that it would be impossible to regrow a limb or replace it with a robotic one. Now it’s 2096 and some people chop off their limbs to replace them with robotic ones, or maybe to regrow them, if they’re really rich or something.”

Chloe furrowed her brow and looked at him in the rearview mirror. 

“Listen, what I’m saying is that things change, people change, it just takes a while for everyone to hop on the bandwagon of acceptance,” Jack said, they had reached the destination.

“I see.”

“You’re a good person, Miss Bridger. Now get out there and enjoy that date!”

“Thanks Jack,” She said. He nodded. She got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. Ruth was there waiting for her. She looked exactly like the picture in her profile.

“Hello,” Ruth said looking up at the goddess in the black dress.

“Hi there, you must be Ruth,” Chloe said, smiling down at her. The little girl was 5 foot, three inches.

Ruth chuckled, “Yes, wow, you look stunning,” the little girl said, “I didn’t realized you’d be all dressed up, I would have worn something nicer,” Ruth wore white crop top and white shorts with a pink backpack purse.

“It’s totally okay,” Chloe said, “I like to dress up for dates. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh no, it’s okay,” Ruth said meekly, she tried to avert her eyes from Chloe.

Chloe realized what was happening, “Hey, relax. I know my height can be intimidating, but I promise you I’m harmless.”

They walked up to the counter.

“Hello Ms. Bridger, welcome back to The Galley.”

“Hey there Alex, table for two please,” Chloe said.

“You know him?” Ruth asked.

“I come here quite often. I know pretty much all of them. Hey Steph,” Chloe said to the waitress that approached them.

“Hello Miss Bridger. Right this way.”

Chloe got a few stares while walking through the restaurant. Stephanie showed them to their booth and they sat down.

Ruth stared at Chloe’s massive biceps, they were larger than her head.

“You like what you see?” Chloe asked, flexing her arm. The veins popped out, she was absolutely shredded.

Ruth felt her pussy tingle and started to moisten, “Yes, you’re huge. How do you do it, what’s your workout routine.”

“Maybe I can show you later,” Chloe winked at Ruth. Ruth smiled and blushed.

Stephanie came back, bringing their utensils, napkins, small plates, and menus.

“Would you two like any drinks?”

“I could go for a margarita, what about you Ruth?”

“Just some water please.”

“A water and a margarita coming up,” Stephanie walked away.

“Hey Ruth, you look familiar,” Chloe said, “I feel like I know you from somewhere.”

“Yeah, you do too, somehow. I’m not sure why though.”

All through dinner they chatted, laughed, and had a grand old time. 

“Hey Ruth, I think I remember where you’re from,” Chloe said.

Ruth raised her eyebrows, “Wh-where?”

“Grand Ridge School, you’re in the same school as my sister, Kitty, yeah…you’re with the sophomores aren’t you.”

“Busted,” Ruth said.

“Hey relax, I’m not a snitch or anything. But I know you’re not 18 now,” Chloe paid the check.

“So you’re not mad?” Ruth asked. 

“It’s natural for someone to be curious at your age.”

“I see, so what happens now?” Ruth asked.

“Well, dinner may be over, but we can still hangout,” Chloe said.

“Really?” Ruth asked.

“Sure, why not?” Chloe asked.

“Well, I just thought that–”

“Relax, I promise I’m not gonna tell on you,” Chloe smiled at her. Ruth smiled back. Chloe led her to the car.

“Hello Miss Bridger, how was your date?”

“Hey Jack, it was great. She’s coming back with me. To the Sierra please.”

“Right away Miss Bridger,” Jack said.

“The Sierra,” Ruth said, “That place costs a fortune, not to mention you have to book weeks in advance. How are you gonna get us a room?” Ruth asked.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem,” Chloe turned to Ruth and smiled, “I own the place.”

“Holy shit!” Ruth said.

Chloe smiled.

“Gosh, now I feel like I insulted you before, I should have known who you were.”

“Please, Ruth…it’s totally okay. Normally people only want to go out with me to get some action in the hotel, but now I know your intentions are sincere,” Chloe said. 

She looked down and smiled at Ruth and went in for the kiss. Their warm lips touched, slowly their pace quickened. Ruth slipped tongue, they arms were on each other. Their tongues were now roughly wrestling in the back seat of the car. Suddenly Ruth slowed down and pulled away, blushing. A string of spit connected their lips. Chloe wiped it away. They looked at each other with passion

“Wow,” Ruth said, she licked her lips, “Mmmm, cherry.”

Chloe chuckled, “That was…something,” She looked up, “We’re here,” she got out and helped Ruth out of the car.

“Thanks Jack,” Chloe said.

“Anytime, Miss Bridger.”

“That’s a big building,” Ruth said.

“And we’re going right to the top,” Chloe said.

“Good evening, Miss Bridger,” the doorman said.

“Well, it looks like I’m not gonna forget your last name anytime soon,” Ruth said

“Ugh, tell me about it. It’s quite annoying. I wish they’d just call me Chloe but none of them are having it,” Chloe said.

Ruth chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Chloe asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that I never thought someone would complain about something so trivial,” Ruth said. They entered the elevator.

“I guess you’re right, I should be grateful for what I have.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that, Chloe.”

“It’s okay, Ruth. But it is true, everything I have is because of my parents. I couldn’t be more thankful.”

“Well, enough with the seriousness. Tell me, what’s it like being you? What’s everyday life like?” Ruth asked.

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse.

“Well, coming home to this every day is quite amazing,” Chloe said. 

In front of them was marble tile flooring, sculptures, paintings, and everything alike.

“Aside from the various meetings, I spend most of my time here, chillin.”

Ruth walked with her down the hall. A living room opened up on their left, except it was more like a home theater, with the massive television on one wall and the gigantic couch on the other.

“This is insane!” Ruth said.

“What do you wanna watch?” Chloe asked.

“How about that new episode of VisionWanda?”

“You watch that too?!” Chloe said

“I do.”

“That’s great, I haven’t seen the most recent episode, so let’s do it!”

Chloe turned the lights down and turned on the TV and got the show on.

“Do you want anything while we watch it, drinks or anything?” Chloe asked.

“No thanks,” Ruth said.

They took off their shoes and sat on the couch. Ruth took off her backpack and set it to the side. A few minutes into the show, Ruth looked to her left at Chloe. The giant woman had thighs as muscular as a horse. Her dress did nothing to hide her muscular figure, and Ruth was wet down there ever since the restaurant. Even while sitting down, the woman still towered over Ruth.

Ruth hoped Chloe would try something, so she leaned her head against her. Chloe looked down at Ruth’s begging eyes and smiled, putting her muscular arm over Ruth’s shoulder and bringing her in. She felt the big veins on the back of her neck. It was bigger than her finger and bulging out of her bicep. Ruth felt her pussy tingle and release even more pussy juice. 

She slowly moved her hand down Ruth’s side, and then her waist, until she reached her pussy. 

Ruth looked up at her and smiled “You know I’m only 16, you could go to jail,” Ruth said.

“I’d find a way out of it,” Chloe said, putting her sausage fingers into Ruth’s pants, moving her panties to the side, she pushed three fingers inside.

Soon later, she made Ruth squirt inside her pants. It happened so fast it surprised her, her whole body thrashed uncontrollably.

“Wow…no one’s ever made me cum like that before.”

A few minutes later, Ruth got bold. She moved her hand to Chloe’s thigh. Chloe smiled and put her hand over Ruth’s bringing it closer and closer to her crotch. Ruth was desperate to see this muscular girl’s pussy, her black dress hid so much, but what she felt was a bulge. It throbbed hard, and the bulge started to grow.

Ruth recoiled, “What the…what are you?”

“I’m a futa hybrid…I – I thought you knew…”

“I didn’t,” Ruth grabbed the remote, paused the show, and looked back at Chloe, “I just thought you were a really muscular woman.”

“I put it down in my bio on tinder, I assumed you knew what you were getting into,” Chloe said.

“It’s okay, it’s a pleasant surprise,” Ruth said, “Stand up.”

“What?”

“Stand up in front of me and take your dress off and stand up in front of me,” Ruth said.

Chloe wasn’t used to taking orders, she was usually the dom. But she got up and did what she was told. She stood at her full height in front of Ruth, the only light was the blue glow coming from the tv, and the windows behind the couch. Chloe pulled off her dress, revealing her bikini. Ruth was sitting on the couch, she nearly fell back in amazement.

“Miss Bridger, you are something special!” Ruth said, looking at Chloe’s beautiful naked body. Ruth took off her glasses and set them on the side table next to her backpack.

Chloe was a muscular futa goddess. She flexed her muscles, posing for ruth. The little ebony queen nearly squirted again. Chloe wore a tight, tiny pink bra. It barely held in her massive basketball sized milk jugs. They were practically popping out. And down below was a big pink bag holding in her monster cock. Ruth stood up on the couch to meet Chloe’s height, she reached out and put her hands on the Chloe’s big tits. They were firm, but her skin was soft and silky. Ruth rubbed her hand over them. Chloe smiled and reached back, unclipping them.

Her massive tits launched the bra halfway across the room when as they were released. Ruth was now drooling, staring at the beautiful melons.

“Want a taste?” Chloe asked.

Ruth didn’t even answer, she diver her head into Chloe’s tits, putting her mouth on her left nipple and sucking hard. Chloe gasped and chuckled, putting her arms over Ruth’s shoulders and bringing her in like and infant feeding on her mom.

Ruth kept sucking, Chloe’s sweet milk was deliciously intoxicating, her deep blue eyes were almost completely dilated, turning her into a ravenous beast. She pulled her head away, only for a breath of air before going to the other tit, sucking Chloe dry. Ruth grabbed her tits and squeezed hard, aiming both streams of milk into her mouth. The white fluid dripped down her mouth, falling onto her own tits, soaking her white crop top, turning it transparent.

“Are you good?” Chloe asked.

Ruth was panting, she wiped her mouth and looked up at Chloe. She took a deep breath and regained her sanity.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Ruth said.

Chloe smiled, “Good, now why don’t we take this upstairs…”

Chloe led Ruth up the steps to her bedroom, holding her hand. Ruth grabbed her backpack and followed her.

Ruth jumped onto the bed and Chloe walked around the side of it.

“Get on your knees and get to work on my dick,” Chloe ordered.

Ruth did as she was told, she got down on her knees, sitting on the silk sheets. She met the large pink bag at eye level. It looked like a black elastic belt with a large sack instead of tight panties. It was as if someone had captured a boa constrictor and hid it in their pants. Even through the fabric, Ruth could see the giant monster, all the veins and contours, clearly defined in in. She got closer, only a foot away and she could already smell the stench, the thick hazy air. The whole bag shifted as her cock throbbed. She could see the veins bulge every time. They inflated with blood that went all the way down to the tip and deflated a second later. The bag looked like it was about to burst. She put her hand up to it. At only a couple inches away, she felt the immense heat coming off of it, it was like her cock was on fire, burning with power. Ruth started to drool.

She touched the bag, and Chloe groaned. All it took was a simple rub before the bag was shredded and launched to the side as Chloe’s monster revealed itself. It nearly hit Ruth in the face, but she dogged just in time. It’s musk filled the room.

Her mouth hung wide open at the sight in front of her. Chloe’s monster was 6 inches wide and 16 inches long, hot and throbbing. A big glob of white fluid dripped from the tip into Ruth’s mouth. She swallowed.

“Wow, you’re incredibly!” Ruth said, “That’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen!”

Chloe chuckled, “I’m glad you like it, now start slobbering on it, I want my dick nice and shiny before I break your holes.”

Ruth immediately went to work. She started licking down the entire length of Chloe’s dick. It was nice and salty, she ran her tongue over the warm veins. She couldn’t control the flow of lube leaking from her pussy. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Chloe said.

Ruth twirled her tongue around the tip, sticking her tongue into Chloe’s cock hole. She pulled away and licked her lips.

“You should wear a condom, don’t worry. I got one!” Ruth said, rummaging into her bag. She pulled out a big package.

“It’s one of the custom monster cock condoms from the local sex store,” she said. 

She peeled the package apart and took out the blue rubber. Using both hands, she pulled it apart and tried do get it on Chloe’s dick.

“Uuhhhuughh,” Chloe grunted.

The blue condom barely covered a third of the monster. It wasn’t supposed to go on a cock this thick. 

“I don’t think it’s gonna fit,” Chloe said.

“What do you mean, it’s already on?” Ruth said.

Chloe smiled and flexed her muscles, then thrusted out her waist. Her dick throbbed faster, growing in length. Ruth looked on in fear. The thin condom got tighter and tighter until it finally snapped of. Ruth gasped in shock. Chloe’s cock had grown 2 feet longer and nearly a foot thicker.

“Looks like I’m too big for that rubber, I guess I’ll just have to go in raw!” Chloe said.

She grabbed Ruth by the back of the neck and pushed her face down into the bed. Chloe grabbed the back of Ruth’s pants and ripped them off, along with her and panties, all in one swift motion. 

“Oh fuck,” Ruth gasped, “Those were expensive!”

“Looks like someone’s ready for action,” Chloe said, holding the soaked, torn cloth in her hand. 

She looked at Ruth’s pussy. The little ebony girl was thoroughly soaked, a trail of her juices went down both legs, all the way down to her knees. Her entire crotch was covered in a shiny layer or pussy goo. 

“OOuuhh!!”

Ruth screamed when Chloe slowly pushed both her hands into her cunt with no warning. She shifted them around inside like she was molding clay, feeling every inch of Ruth’s unprotected vagina, reaching every intimate place.

“AAhAHhhh!” Ruth moaned as Chloe moved her hands around inside the little ebony girl’s cunt.

Chloe smiled. Ruth was steadily lubricating her pussy. Chloe pulled her hands out, bent down and licked Ruth’s pussy.

“MMMmmm, sweet as ever!”

She licked her lips and cracked her knuckles before jabbing both hands into Ruth’s cunt.

“Brace yourself, bitch!” Chloe said. 

Chloe grabbed the edge of Ruth’s pussy folds with her fists. Ruth gasped when she knew what was happening. Chloe pulled in opposite directions, stretching out her pussy to squeeze her cock inside. Ruth let out a guttural scream, but Chloe kept on pulling until she was a foot dilated, like she was ready to give birth.

“Here I go!” Chloe said.

She thrusted into Ruth’s pussy, but the head was too big. It was like trying to shove a basketball into a golf hole. 

“AAhh fuck,” Chloe grunted. 

She put all of her wait onto Ruth, pushing the 7 inch long cockhead as hard as she could into the gaping hole. Finally, it gave way with a PLOOPPP!!

“Oh shit! The head is in!” Chloe said.

“Holy fuck, you’re too big!” Ruth said.

“Obviously not,” Chloe said.

She pushed deeper, Ruth felt her insides tighten. She winced and wheezed as the space inside her pussy shrank significantly. The monster cock crushed her bladder, forcing the piss out of her pussy.

“Looks like I’ve reached the end,” Chloe said, hitting her cervix, “I only got a foot inside.”

“That’s as deep as I go, please pull out!” Ruth begged.

“Come one Ruth, I thought you wanted this,” Chloe said. Ruth said nothing.

Chloe started to pull out.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you,” Ruth said, gasping for air.

Right when back of Chloe’s cock hit the entrance to her pussy, she pushed as hard as she could into Ruth.

“AEEEAHHHH!!” Ruth screamed.

With a loud slap, Chloe’s cock went 15 inches deep, pushing back her cervix, bruising it. 

“You fucking monster!” Ruth screamed, putting her had on her abdomen, trying to each the pain.

Chloe didn’t stop there. She continued pushing. Ruth heard her cervix stretch, but it wasn’t enough.

“Dammit, you’re too tight,” Chloe said, frustrated. She gritted her teeth and pulled out again.

“No, not again, please!” Ruth begged for mercy.

“I think this is the one!” Chloe said.

She slammed as hard as she could. With a loud snap, Ruth’s cervix burst open, allowing to monster cock into her womb. The giant monster instantly took over the remaining area, filling her uterus.

Ruth screamed like a demon in hell, then she went silent. Chloe’s enormous dick was nearly as thick as a trash can, and pushed out Ruth’s belly in a 3 foot long bulge. Ruth started to tear up, looking out the window at the city skyline, she asked herself how she ended up there. She was ashamed that this big monster was turning her on, she felt her pussy spasm, and an orgasm was coming on. 

“Aww, don’t cry, baby,” Chloe wiped the tear from her eyes and kissed her on the cheek, “I know it hurts honey. Here, let me make it better,” she reached down and touched Ruth’s clit.

Ruth started to shake and tremble. Chloe picked up her pace, rubbing her hands over Ruth’s clit, she then pressed down on it. Ruth grabbed onto the monster cock bulge for support as she squirted on the beast, screaming. Her juices squeezed around the girth of Chloe’s monster and flowed down to her balls.

“See, I told you I’d make it better,” Chloe said. 

Ruth said nothing, she only looked down in shame at the massive cockhead, moving inside her womb. Every time it throbbed, she felt the space inside her shrink and expand. Despite the humiliating treatment, she was really obsessed with Chloe's monster. The Irish goddess stroked the huge belly bulge, feeling all of her veins inside Ruth. She picked up her speed. Ruth felt like she was getting punched in the gut from the inside. Chloe ruthlessly pounded her, the cockhead pushed out her belly button past her reach, then came back only to be stretched again. Chloe's cock throbbed, balls pulsated, and suddenly she pulled back and lurched forward, thrusting in hard. She came inside Ruth’s pussy, her yoga ball sized nuts churned as they released their baby juice down the thick shaft, into the unprotected womb. Ruth watched as she saw every burst of cum enter her womb. Chloe’s cum blast was so powerful, it pushed up Ruth’s belly bulge with every spurt, every rope of cum clearly visible as it was pumped inside her.

When it was all over. Chloe was slowly pulled out. A wave of nut fell out of Ruth’s broken cunt, splashing onto the floor. What remained of the girl’s pussy was a gaping hole, 12 inches wide, just 2 inches less than the full thickness of Chloe’s monster. Chloe had a clear view past Ruth’s broken cervix right to the end of her womb, the lower half of her pussy held a lake of rich white sperm. Chloe chuckled, and waited for the little girl to regain consciousness, stroking the Ruth’s soft black hair, she admired her ebony figure, albeit a little distorted from her stretched out, cum inflated womb.

When Ruth awoke, the Irish futa greeted her softly, stroking her cock. Ruth was afraid at first, but the Chloe wasn’t having it. Chloe grabbed Ruth’s head and pushed her face against the thick monster, sliding her mouth up and down the shaft, lubing it up. After she was satisfied, Chloe threw Ruth on the bed and pinned her down, telling her to relax, easing her mind. Then Chloe aimed for her ass. The giant futa’s thick monster couldn’t fit in. She got angry, and impatient.

She put her hands inside the Ruth’s tight asshole and pulled open her sphincter, causing the girl to jolt and scream in pain and agony, simultaneously squirting while heaving. Chloe pulled her hole open hard, just wide enough for her soaked monster to squeeze inside. She pushed in, causing the Ruth’s belly to bulge out again. This time, her monster cock was inside the girl’s stomach, stretching it out. Ruth gagged as the stomach acid inside was forced out of her mouth all in one short burst onto the bedroom floor.

“Damn,” Chloe said. Ruth couldn’t say anything, she was too woozy, “Don’t worry, Ms. Garcia will clean that up later,” Chloe said.

She kept pushing, but the monster wouldn’t budge. With every thrust, Chloe shifted Ruth’s internal organs around, pushing them aside as she thrusted in hard, and then returning back to their original position as she pulled back out. Chloe realized the problem. She guided her cock inside, pushing it up. She reached the bottom of Ruth’s esophagus. Ruth teared up, knowing what was about to happen. Chloe smiled knowing that this last thrust would push her all the way up. She whispered to Ruth that she was amazing and beautiful. Chloe thrusted up as hard as she could, her thick cock opened up Ruth’s digestive tract beyond belief.

With one last thrust, the veiny thick monster made its way to the back of Ruth’s mouth. The little ebony girls tits were forced to each side by the monster bulge inside her. Ruth’s back was forced straight by the monster stretching her insides. She glanced down at her stretched out throat. She wanted the puke but there was nothing left, she gagged as the giant cock head broke through, forcing her neck straight to look up at the ceiling. Chloe had fucked her all way through, her mouth was stretched open, 14 inches wide. Ruth had never felt her jaw this far away from her face. She looked at Chloe’s pink monster cock head and thrashed around, wailing her arms all over the place.

Chloe realized what was happening and helped her out. She put her hands in Ruth’s gaped pussy to help her out. With three fingers, she easily found Ruth’s g spot. Chloe smiled and pressed hard against it. Ruth tried to say something but was muffled by the monster. That was okay though because it required no translation. With her left hand, Chloe put her finger to Ruth’s left tit, which was shoved to the side by the bulge going all the way through her. Chloe started playing with her nipple. Ruth’s entire body became tingly and warm as she came with the force of a tsunami, shaking and convulsing. Chloe started to cum too, Ruth’s insides squeezed and churned as Ruth squirted. It caused her cock to throb and pulsate. Ruth’s blue eyes rolled back into her head. Chloe pulled her fingers out of Ruth’s pussy, with one hand she grabbed Ruth by the hair and pulled her back, with the other hand, she squeezed Ruth’s tits pulling her down hard as she started to cum. She pounded as hard as she could, her massive balls slammed against Ruth's ass with deafening noise, filling the entire penthouse with smacking noises. Ruth couldn't protest at all. She was too weak to even reach up. All she could do was stare at the wall, while having her entire body stretched out from the inside. She felt sick as the thick monster pushed all the way through her, blocking off her airway, then pulling back out, multiple times per second. It made her dizzy. Suddenly, Chloe pulled Ruth up onto her cock into reverse cowgirl, she leaned her back against the headboard and started stroking the tip of her cock while jerking herself off from the inside.

The last thing Ruth saw before she went unconscious again was Chloe's evil smile, and the tip of her impossibly large cock protruding out of her mouth, pulsating and launching a stream of cum into the air. Chloe came all the way through the little ebony girl and then pulled out, filling every cavity in Ruth’s digestive tract with hot sperm, then she thrusted in again, going all the way through, forcing out some of the sperm inside. She sat there for a moment, looking at Ruth, the young girl was so innocent, sitting there with her legs hanging over Chloe’s massive balls. Chloe smiled and pulled Ruth up off her cock. Ruth’s limp body dangled here, cum flowing from both ends. Chloe got up on her knees and drained the last bit of sperm onto Ruth’s ass. She let out a sigh, they always passed out when she went all the way through.

Ruth woke up a half hour later, the bed was cum soaked. Ruth coughed up a glob of nut and was disgusted. She weakly turned around, cum was flowing from both ends of the black girl, a small stream was flowing out of her insanely gaped asshole.

Lying beside her was Chloe, stroking her hair and squeezing her tits, “Hey beautiful,” Chloe said.

“Yoogh,” Ruth tried to speak, but her jaw was dislocated.

“Oh, sorry about that,” Chloe said. She grabbed Ruth’s jaw and snapped it back into place. 

Ruth let out a yelp in shock, “You ruined me,” she said. 

“Sorry honey, but you are just irresistible. So…How’d you like it?” Chloe asked. 

Ruth looked down at her pussy, it looked nothing like how it did before, it was completely ruined. She was still slightly squirting from the aftershock of the orgasm. 

“Well, I guess it was pretty fun, but you’re insane!” Ruth said. 

“I know,” Chloe said. They kissed and went to sleep together.

The next day they woke up.

“Hey gorgeous,” Chloe said.

“Heyyy,” Ruth said. She looked down. Her body was a mess, smelly and sticky, gaped and broken, “Oouuhh,” she groaned, “I forgot you ruined me.”

“Don’t worry, every girl I’ve been with healed soon enough,” Chloe helped her to the shower, got her dressed, and then they went downstairs.

Ruth say on one of the stools next to the island in the kitchen while Chloe was flipping pancakes.

“Are you alright?” Chloe asked, “You haven’t said a thing since we got down here.”

“I’m fine, it’s just that my holes are aching, I don’t think my asshole will ever be the same.”

“It won’t,” Chloe said, “Not unless you take these,” she tossed her a couple big pills.

“What are these?”

“They’ll help your holes heal, but it will take some time. I’m truly sorry, I got ahead of myself. I should have told you what you were getting into.”

“It’s alright. Frankly, I can’t wait until we do it again. I’ve never been impaled on a cock before, not until you,” Ruth said.

“It’s pretty cool, isn’t it?” Chloe said, bringing the pancakes to her plate.

“Indeed. Wow, these look delicious, thank you!” Ruth said. 

After breakfast, Chloe took Ruth’s plate and put it in the dishwasher.

“So, about doing it again…there’s a pool outside, and a hot tub, you ready for round two?” Chloe asked.

Ruth stopped what she was doing and put her fork down, “Why didn’t you tell me this yesterday? Yes of course I want to fuck in the pool.”

Chloe chuckled, “I thought you saw it yesterday, that’s why I never said anything.”

“Well, let’s go use it,” Ruth said.

“Not so fast,” Chloe said, “It’s a Wednesday, a school day. I’m taking you back there, it’s nearly 9 o’clock.”

“What about my gaped holes?”

“Don’t worry, the pills I gave you will help them heal extraordinarily fast, probably like 30 minutes.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Tinder meet ups are not that easy in real life. It usually takes at least a week for them to agree to meet up irl, and if they do, it’s followed by countless facetimes, especially now, during covid.


End file.
